


Masked

by cloudfourpointfive



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Munakata/Reishi, how we wished it happened, in our heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfourpointfive/pseuds/cloudfourpointfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because while everyone knows that not everything is what it seems, they often forget how easy it is to pretend otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess that if you cry, wail, and sob your heart out enough over the countless alternate endings this pairing could have had, this is what ends up popping out. On that note, ladies and gents, I bid my adieu and hope you enjoy!

The words are all here, there's  
No need to voice them by now  
We know them by heart

We see past our leers yet still  
Keep them up  
Keep this up  
Winding up  
Back at the start

How are my words worth any good  
If they can't calm your fears?  
And how are my hands meant to soothe  
While holding back all these years?

So I'm heading back  
Running back  
To you  
Hoping while this lasts  
You'll run to me too

Was there no time  
Or was it too tough to consider?  
In the final fight  
Was it just about the sinner?

If you would please  
Lift those broken windows  
So that maybe  
I can find the answers

To why we weren't  
What we were  
And why things are  
In ways they aren't

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my soul guys and gals ;))


End file.
